


He's not jealous!

by Eileen_Bach



Category: Guns N' Roses, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaxl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileen_Bach/pseuds/Eileen_Bach
Summary: Axl Rose is not jealous, folks.





	He's not jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sebaxl little thing. Hope you'll enjoy :)

Axl Rose was not jealous. No, it was impossible. He was not suffocated by a certain image that had beenfixed in his mind by the entire evening. No, no!

Sebastian and Duff were friends. It was normal! They shared a relationship of mutual respect, filled with small signs of affection.

Sebastian had not refused to hug Axl: he had overwhelmed him with his disruptive enthusiasm, going to meet him with his stumbling, giant like walk. He had dragged him for a few meters, during that incredible embrace, and then he had left a kiss on the cheek to the bass player.

To Duff, and not to him.

But he was not jealous.

He just wanted to be six feet tall.Cool. With a cigarette poised between his lips. Punk.  
Scientist had still to invent abody-swap machine, and Axl would have been the first, crazy buyer.  
He had immediately left his bandmates,and looking for Sebastian's attention was not his priority.

Sure.

That idea was so stupid that, despitehis stubbornness, he had stopped believing it.

Was that kiss on the cheek important?No.  
Was it so unimportant to unleash his most compulsive, painful and sickening jealousy? Absolutely.  
But he was not jealous.  
He was just desperate.

He was desperate and ashamed. and nodistraction would have helped him to wipe out that flashy snap fromhis tormented thoughts.

Every "Stupid Sebastian"suddenly turned into a "I'm stupid".

He was stupid, confused and ready tofreak out.

He really did not need to go crazy,because he had learned to live with that unsuitability since the first moment he saw Sebastian.

All of this for a stupid kiss on thecheek.

All of this because he had learned to live in denial.


End file.
